


Overprotective -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Blood, Fighting, Hot, Karasuno, NSFW, Other, Spicy, Top Tanaka Ryuunosuke, mature themes, tanaka ryuunosuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "'You didn't have to do all that. We could've just left.' Wincing every so often, he scanned your body. 'I needed to make it known that I'm the only one that can have you.'"*Violence Involved*If you're uncomfortable with fighting or blood then please don't read this. However, if you're interested then please enjoy 😼
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Overprotective -| Gender Not Specified |-

_"Alright, that's all for today. You're all dismissed." Picking up your bag, you sling it over your shoulder and get up from your seat. You and your boyfriend Tanaka were supposed to meet at the front of the school to walk home together (and hopefully get ice cream on the way). Not paying attention to where you were going, you turned a sharp corner and ended up bumping into a random guy who you had never seen before. Apologizing you made a move to continue down the hall. "Ah, I can't even get a real apology?" He had grabbed your hand and pulled you back before you could get away. "You think you could do something for me in order to make it better cutie?" You had no idea who this man was but he was starting to get on your nerves. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. But I have somewhere to be-" Pulling you close so that your faces were only inches apart he smirked. "Aww, but how about you stay with me for a while Babygirl?" You tried to pull your arm out of his grasp but he was too strong. "Let go, you're hurting me." You started fidgeting, uncomfortable and not sure what to do. "You can't handle a little fun?" Turning the corner Tanaka saw you pushed up against the wall and came over. "Is there a problem here?" Seeing him your eyes lit up and you finally got out of the guy's tight grip, running to your boyfriend's warm arms. "I was just getting to know her. No need to take all the fun out of it." Glaring at him, Tanaka let go of you. "Yeah? Well how about you get to know me huh?" Pulling up his sleeves the mystery man smiled. "Well why didn't you just say that from the start? I've been waiting to get my go at you." Dropping their bags, they sized each other up- a crowd starting to form around them. "Baby, just leave it! Let's go." Ignoring you, he swung first- the guy not expecting it got hit straight in his jaw. The crowd pulled out their phones anticipating a good fight. Shaking it off he charged straight forward, tackling Tanaka. His goal was to pin him down and get a few punches in, so far it had been working. You were frozen in place out of shock. No one else had expected it either. However, you knew he wouldn't just lose like that. Pushing him off, Tanaka took him by his collar and proceeded to knock his lights out, no longer caring about any punishment he'd get. Only stopping when a teacher ran around the corner to see what was happening. Everyone cleared out only leaving a half-conscious mystery man, a bloody and bruised Tanaka, and a frozen (y/n). Wiping his nose, Tanaka looks up at you and smiles before being escorted off campus. You pick us his bag and run after him, leaving the nurse to take care of the guy still on the floor. After everything finally dies down, you walk him to his house and start treating his wounds. Grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet you make your way over to him who's sitting on the bathroom counter."You didn't have to do all that. We could've just left." Wincing every so often, he scanned your body. "I needed to make it known that I'm the only one that can have you." Wiping away the last of the blood, you kiss his forehead. "I'll never understand you." Standing up, he wraps his arms around your waist and stares into your eyes. Without a word he starts lightly kissing and sucking on your neck, making you lean into his touch. "Mmm~ Tanaka... you're supposed to be resting." He picks you up effortlessly as if he didn't just get all bruised. "Put me down! I'm too heavy, you're gonna get hurt again!" Both of you laughing, he walks over and lays you down on his bed. "You wanted to help the pain go away, correct? I have an idea of how you can do that." Smirking, he takes off his shirt and throws it to the side. In order to make him do less work, you take yours off as well. Reaching up, you pull him close to you and he takes the opportunity to leave hickeys all over your chest, trailing down until he got to your pants. Looking down at him, you nod, allowing him to tug them off and lick all over your thighs. His touch alone was enough to get you wet and wanting him inside. "T-Tanaka... you're teasing m-me... please just fuck me already!" Standing up again, he flips you over so that your chest is pushing into the bed. Bending down, he pushes his tongue into your core making you whimper into the sheets. Raising your bottom half, he creates a better opening for him to do as he pleases. He continues with more passion than before, slurping away at all your juices. Your core throbbing, the only thing you're able to do is grip the sheets and whimper- letting him know just how intoxicated he's making you feel. All other thoughts now erased from your brain. "Mmm yeah... you like that Babygirl? You do don't you? Let me hear those pretty little moans of yours." He presses his face further into you and sucks hard. You who's squirming and panting can't get enough of it. Inevitably you end up releasing all over his tongue. However, he definitely wasn't stopping there. He bites your thigh hard causing you to yell out and stands up. Dropping his pants, he lines up to your hole and thrusts in. "Ah! R-Ryu... you can't just o-overstim... mmph" Leaning down and pressing his chest to your back, he starts breathing hard and licking your earlobe. Both actions sending chills throughout your body. "You want me to stop? You want me to stop pounding you like this?" He starts picking up speed, slightly grunting with every stroke. Lifting your head out of the sheets you can't take it anymore. "Ngh... D-Don't stop... I-I'm cumming! It's s-so good!" Holding his breath, he continues at the same pace, trying hard not to release until you do. "Fuck! Ah~ yeah! Cumming, I'm gonna cum so hard (y/n)" Biting his lip, he cums at the same time as you- still slightly moaning even afterwards. Lifting himself up, he flips you over just to be pulled down onto the bed again. Smiling, you kiss him and he rests his hand on your cheek. "Yeah that definitely made all the pain go away, but I'm scared it'll come back. We should go again just to be safe." Laughing, you throw a pillow in his face and wobble your way to the shower. Tanaka following close behind._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🥺 I really hope you liked it. I've been trying a lot of new things recently and this was my first time writing a fight scene. I was able to picture it (duh, I'm the one that wrote it) so I really hope you were able to as well. Anyways, if you enjoyed this it'd mean a lot if you could check out my others! Another will be posted Monday😼


End file.
